Team iQuad
Formed in May of 2006, the iQuad team is composed of pilots from Oregon, Washington, California and Canada… iQuad was founded by John Barresi and David Hathaway just one month after they were first exposed to quad line team flying at the World Sport Kite Championships in Berck sur Mer, France. In 2007 the iQuad team seriously began to promote the art and sport of quad line kite flying through exposure at events all over North America, providing workshops, interacting with media of all sorts and sharing the joys of flight wherever they’ve been… Their first love is simply flying, and especially with other people… This has been the mainstay of their philosophy and approach since the start. Voted 2007 “Best Retail Promotional Effort” by Kite Trade Association members As iQuad went into the 2008 season it was clear they’d get to fly with TONS of people… By the time the season was finished, iQuad had performed at 33 events, festivals and shows, appearing briefly on Good Morning America, and eventually covered fifteen US states, Canada, England and Japan with some members having taken as many as sixty-five individual plane flights in 2008! During 2006-2008, iQuad flew “freestyle” or improvised routines using a large variety of maneuvers that start or finish in various positions, allowing them to execute combinations from the commands (or calls) given by their team captain, all the while adjusting speed and tempo based purely on the speed and tone of those calls… The team captain is on the lead kite, setting the pace and altitude, issuing commands and watching the whole sky. In February of 2009, the team created their first choreographed four-person routine to a song by ACDC, titled “Back in Black”, and while they still fly freestyle as well, iQuad team members have also enjoyed the addition of the faster and more dynamic flight made possible by having a fully pre-planned routine… For 2010, the team will be developing a brand new choreographed six-person routine to “The Raiders March”, utilizing all of the experience and talents they’ve gathered since the team’s inception in 2007. Voted 2009 “Best Wholesale Promotional Effort” by Kite Trade Association members The kites they use are Revolutions (also known as “Revs”), specialized quad (four) line kites originally designed by Joe Hadzicki in 1987. Above and beyond any other quad line kite, Revs are truly multi-directional in the sky with the ability to fly forward, backward, sideways, adjusting speed, and even stopping on a dime to hover nearly motionless in mid-air… While some maneuvers require a certain wind range, iQuad has successfully performed as a team in all conditions from zero wind (indoors) all the way up to nearly 50 miles per hour. Today they are flying an updated version of Joe Hadzicki’s original design called the B-Series, developed through the combined efforts of John Barresi, iQuad team members and Revolution Enterprises… Built to fully utilize the Revolution’s flight abilities, it has quickly become one of the most popular commercially produced sport kites in the world.Offical team site References Category:Teams Category:Quad Line Category:North America